Time And Relative Dimension In Space
by N'Evoli
Summary: La boîte bleue, c'est moi. La boîte bleue. Le Docteur et sa boîte bleue. Personne ne se souvient de mon nom, on dirait. Je suis le TARDIS. Il est le docteur. Je suis le TARDIS. Le Docteur dans son TARDIS. Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Le Docteur dans son TARDIS. Moi, j'aime bien.


**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est les mots...**

**Warnings : Comme le dit si bien le professeur Riversong, spoilers... Sur toute la série de 2005!**

* * *

Tant de cendres sur l'horizon,

Asséchant ton cœur.

Rien ne résiste à la morsure

Des braises qui te dévorent,

Immobile Docteur.

Seul. Pour l'éternité.

Blotti dans l'ombre de mon ventre, tu ressasses la douleur et l'amertume. Oui, encore une fois, tu es seul. Si seul… Les voilà partis. Ces deux amis que tu voulais tant protéger. Ils sont morts. Loin, si loin de toi. Et cette femme incroyable que tu aimais ? Morte, elle aussi, loin dans ton passé. Qui viendra combler le vide qu'ils ont laissé dans ton cœur ? Qui ? Une nouvelle compagne, sans aucun doute. Mais pour l'instant, tu goûtes l'exécrable solitude de celui qui reste. Car tu survis. Chaque jour, en dépit de leur disparition. C'est ton devoir. Survivre pour sauver.

Tu es le Docteur. Tu le répètes encore et encore. Tu es le Docteur. Et ce nom fait trembler tes ennemis. Celui qui soigne, qui panse les blessures qu'il a lui-même provoquées. Celui qui combat l'horreur jour après jour, mais qui l'incarne mieux que personne. Celui qui prône la pitié, mais qui n'en a aucune. Celui qui sauve avant d'exécuter. Oui, voilà la mission que tu as choisie : sauver, à n'importe quel prix. Même celui de leur mort.

Tous ceux dont tu t'es entouré t'ont perdu. La louve qui avait emporté ton cœur ? Dans les bras d'un autre, perdue dans une dimension différente. La médecin, qui semblait si prometteuse ? Au service d'une armée, conduite vers la guerre par ton enseignement. La mariée aux cheveux et au tempérament de feu ? Laissée sur terre, sans aucun souvenir de toi, parce que tu les lui as ôtés. La petite fille qui attendait ? Morte, ainsi que l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui l'avait veillée plusieurs millénaires. Et elle, elle… Elle et ses « spoilers »… Elle et sa chevelure bouclée… Elle et son sourire… Morte, oui, morte, avant même que tu la connaisses.

Je les ai tous aimés, comme tu les as aimés. Je les ai tous protégés, comme tu les as protégés. Je les ai cachés au plus profond de moi pour qu'ils échappent à tes ennemis. Je les ai guidés vers la sortie lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir. J'ai même partagé mon âme avec l'une d'entre eux. J'ai tout fait, Docteur, pour qu'ils restent, et que tu ne sois pas seul. J'ai tout fait pour que leurs vies côtoient la tienne. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait pour moi en retour ? Qu'as-tu fait à part me laisser seule pour courir, courir, courir dans des mondes inconnus et vers des visages que je commençais à haïr, parce que pour eux ton cœur était plein d'amour, de légèreté, d'insouciance ?

Il y en a eu des baisers. Des caresses timides, inachevées. Des mots que tu voulais prononcer, mais qui restaient coincés dans ta gorge. Des conquêtes involontaires, éparpillées aux quatre coins de la galaxie. Des cœurs brisés. Des vies détruites, pour tes beaux yeux. Ah, insaisissable voyageur du temps, quel charme ! Toi, le séducteur, toi, le tombeur de ses dames… Même le distant et immortel capitaine a succombé. Si tu savais comme tu lui as fait mal ! Le traiter ainsi, comme une anomalie temporelle… Mais, mon Docteur, n'en es-tu pas une, d'anomalie ? Une anomalie qui traverse le Temps et l'Espace et les bouleverse, accompagné de sa fidèle compagne, dans sa boîte bleue.

La boîte bleue, c'est moi. La boîte bleue. Le Docteur et sa boîte bleue. Personne ne se souvient de mon nom, on dirait. Je suis le TARDIS. Il est le docteur. Je suis le TARDIS. Le Docteur dans son TARDIS. Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Le Docteur dans son TARDIS. Moi, j'aime bien. Allez, cesse de pleurer. Tu sais bien que ça n'arrange rien. Tu as pleuré, lorsque tu as détruit Gallifrey. Est-ce que ça a changé quelque chose ? Non. Alors relève-toi, lance les moteurs, laisse le frein enclenché si tu veux, écoute mon cri, et cours. Cours vers l'inconnu, vers la prochaine personne qui aura besoin de toi. Allez, cours ! Cours, imbécile ! Arrête de te lamenter, je déteste ça. Ça te ressemble tellement… Tu voulais changer. Change. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour toi.

Fantastic ! lançais-tu. Allons-y ! criais-tu. Geronimo ! clamais-tu. Où sont passés tes si beaux slogans ? Où est passé ton courage ? Tu es toujours un enfant. Un enfant qui cherche sa mère. Mais je ne veux pas être ta mère. Je ne t'ai pas choisi pour cela. Je voulais voyager, moi. Pas recoller les morceaux d'un Seigneur du Temps brisé. Pourtant je savais bien ce qui m'attendait. Moi qui entrevois passé, présent, futur. Moi qui connais tout de toi. Même le jour de ta mort. Oui, mon Docteur, un jour, tu cesseras de courir. Un jour, c'est moi qui me retrouverai seule.

Mais ce jour est loin. Profite, en attendant. Toutes les vies ont une fin. Même la tienne. Même la mienne. Continue, s'il te plaît. Continue de vivre. Continue d'aimer. Continue de m'appeler « Sexy » quand tu es seul. Continue de faire du charme à toutes les demoiselles que tu croises. Continue de faire une fixation sur la taille de ton tournevis sonique. Il y a tant de choses à voir dans l'Univers ! Tu n'as pas tout vu, pas tout fait, pas tout appris, pas tout compris. Il te faut encore sillonner l'Espace et le Temps. Et quand tu auras tout vu, tout fait, tout appris, tout compris, tu pourras t'éteindre. Tu pourras me laisser seule. Je serai le tombeau qui protègera ton corps. Je serai la gardienne de ton sommeil éternel. Je te le promets.

Je t'aime tant, mon Docteur. J'espère que cela, tu l'as compris. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire. Je suis muette à jamais. La seule occasion que j'avais de te le dire m'a filé entre les doigts. J'étais trop occupée à te sauver une nouvelle fois. Que j'ai regretté de ne l'avoir exprimé qu'à moitié... Mais perdue dans le corps et le cerveau étriqué d'une humaine, j'étais trop confuse pour pouvoir me concentrer là-dessus. Je me rappelle t'avoir mordu. C'était agréable, de sentir ta peau contre mes dents. Pardon, j'ai compris que c'était mal de mordre. Je ne savais pas ! Vous avez tellement de règles stupides, vous, les êtres « vivants »…

Et moi, je suis quoi ? Hein, Docteur, je suis quoi ? Morte, vivante, consciente ? Parfois j'ai peur. J'ai peur de savoir. Peut être que je ne suis rien. C'est faux, hein, mon Docteur, je suis quelque chose ? Je suis le TARDIS ! Je suis la boîte bleue du Docteur ! Je suis… je suis… je suis…

« Tu sais, Sexy, tu es la seule femme que je pourrai aimer jusqu'au bout. »

Voilà ce que tu murmures, enfin debout, en caressant du bout des doigts le panneau des commandes. Oui, c'est ça. C'est ça que je suis. La seule qui restera jusqu'au bout avec toi.

« Ensemble, jusqu'au bout. Rien que toi et moi. »

Rien que toi et moi, mon Docteur.

« Et peut-être un ou deux compagnons ? »

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire non. T'empêcher de te briser une énième fois. Mais tu es garnement qui ne retient jamais la leçon. Tu te brûles encore et encore à la flamme de la déception et du regret.

« Allez, Sexy, on fonce ! Il y a bien quelqu'un dans l'Univers qui a besoin de moi !»

J'ai envie de te garder encore un peu au creux de mes entrailles, jalousement, de profiter encore un peu de tes mots rassurants, de ne laisser personne détruire ton cœur à nouveau. Bientôt il y aura un nouveau Docteur. Bientôt. Je me suis attachée à toi, comme à tous les autres. Tu changes, et tu restes le même. C'est fascinant. Il y aura le chagrin de te quitter, et le bonheur de te découvrir. Allez, advienne que pourra…

« Geronimoooo ! » cries-tu en enclenchant un levier.

Je ne te dis pas que c'est le mauvais levier. Que là, tu as enclenché la piscine à bulles de la troisième salle de bain. Non, je me contente d'obéir, de mettre en branle mon corps lourd et douloureux, et de miauler bruyamment à tes oreilles. Comme toujours. Et je sais que mon cri rauque et sourd redonnera espoir à une nouvelle personne, ailleurs dans l'infini. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse. Ce grincement, c'est ma façon à moi de te dire que je t'aime.

Et puis, comme tu le dis si bien, geronimo !


End file.
